The Broken Fourth Rule
by Freewing Alchemist
Summary: Tony and Boady are good friends, but they have 4 rules when they follow when they hang out. See what happens when the 4th rule is broken and why all of Equestria will feel the effect of it. There will be mature content, any questions PM me, Pleas read and review


I do not own the right to My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic, it is the property of Hasbro. But I wanted to share this story with you.

Yes it is a HiE fan fiction but my friend challenged me to write it and I'm doing it. I enjoy the challenge any way.

The Broken Fourth Rule

My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic

Chapter 1; The Princess and Dragon

My name's Tony Niles, when I hang out with my pre-hypertensive friend, Boady Thatcher we have a rule about what we can and can't talk about.

There are four things;

1). Religion.

2). Politics, unless it's an election year.

3). Reses' Peanut butter cups, don't ask.

4). My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic.

Little did I know braking number 4 was going to bite me in the end, in more ways then one.

It started out like any other day, hanging out with my bud Boady. I left Target with purchase, the plastic bags wading me down. Boady in tow reading a player's guide that he bought.

"So," Boady started, still not looking up form the guide. "Did you get everything Tony?"

"Yah, it's tuff being the cool uncle, but I got everything including this." I pulled out a DVD with a magenta boarder and eight multicolored rainbow ponies and the tile. "My Little Pony, Friendship is magic, Royal Pony Wedding." All done up in colorful balloons.

Boady looked up from the guide and saw the DVD. "Hay, why did you pick that up?"

"I know, I'm barking the number 4 when it comes to our rules of conversation but, you turned my brothers kid into a brony!," I snapped. "She read your Fan Fiction and became a fan of that show. So she begged me to buy it for her."

"You mean a pegasister, a boy fan is called a brony a girl fan is a pegasister." Boady said to me matter-of-factly, as he looked at his watch nervously.

I smiled widening my signature chaser cat grin and patted his back. "Calm down we still have all day. What do you want to do?"

He exhaled. "Right, relaxes, hay how about the new Batman movie? The local Cinema has a discount day today, lets do that!"

"Hay, atta boy that's what we'll do."

Then we spent ten minutes talking about anima, manga and the reality of science fiction devises. When our conversation turned to reality. Boady had stopped for a moment and pick up some money on the ground. Looking ahead of us a woman was fiddling with her purse. "Ms.," He called to a woman ahead of us. Turning around he extended the money towards her. "You dropped this."

"Thank you young man." She replied before she walked away.

That was my friend for yah, good to the core, but a nervous wreck. He could under stand the most complex things but explain it simple ways that could be understood. "An't you mister Dudley Do Right." I joked, so I started to turn our conversation turned to reality.

"Well Maestro how's the band?"

"Its doing great and now I'm learning two more instruments."

"Three, now! You've got..." Boady exclaimed.

"Violin, Celtic Bouron Drums, and now Steel flute. Cool right! So, how's work?" I asked. The smell of fried food and new shoes wafted into my nostrils as we walked to the other side of the mall. I had a longer stride being six foot red headed ginger.

"Same old, cutting every one's hours but that's to be expected. Oh, yah six new stories I put on Fan Fiction and I sighed up for a couple of new classes too. So what's up with you?" Boady's strange gape where swung his left leg around as he walked forward. His family once told me that he was struck by lightning. Average is the best way to describe him even is mustache and his dark brown hair, well except his brain, crazy smart. But I had a feeling that there was always more to him that even he knew.

"Ha, I got a twenty cent raise and the nurses had me clean three rooms that had MERSAH, but they never told me. I think they're trying to kill me." I answered.

We're both janitors I work at a hospital and Boady worked in a Grocery Store. As Boady returned to his play guide I pulled out the DVD and looked at it more closely. "I'm braking the 4th rule here, but my Nicene is going to make me watch it with her. So tell me what's happening man?" I asked Boady.

"Oh, well the six main Character; Twilight Sparkles, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Pinky Pie and Rainbow Dash are asked to help with a royal wedding. The wedding is between Princesses Mi Amora Cardnzia and Captain of the Royal Guard, they are like the Eqestera's military, Shinning Armor. He happens to be Twilight's older brother. Celestia is one of the CO-rulers of that land and Twilight's teacher.

"Ah, so that explains why she and her friends are helping with the wedding. So what happens?"

"Well, turns out the bride was replaced with a false one that was trying to take over Equestria, there homeland." He looked up form the player guide and looked into the air and started to think. "Like the Scrull invasion of Earth in the Marvel Universe. The race that kidnapped the bride was called Changelings, quasi-insectoid, parasites that feed on positive emotions. They can take the shape of any form they want "

"Huh, now I won't feel so bad when I watch it with my Nicene." I nodded still smiling.

As we walked out into the parking lot, our attention still on other things. A loud blaring noise reached us but it was too late. We didn't know what hit us, I felt pain burning and then I saw a light then darkness.

I could hear a soft voice calling me in a fading manner. "Help, Pleas find me."

I woke up in a dark room, I couldn't make anything out in the darkness. I could smell antiseptic hospital smell. I was in a hospital bed, I felt strange. I just couldn't put my fingers on it. "Boady." I started but stopped my voice didn't sound right. "Boady, hay Boady what's up man. You wake?"

My voice still didn't sound right. As I started to move around in the bed my body still didn't feel right either. Fingers, toes, head, back everything was out of place.

"Yah, Tony man I'm up. I think something was wrong with you?"

"What do you mean, I think I'm just..." I trailed off because I couldn't think of a good excuse.

"Why do you sort of sound like Tory Spellings. I'll turn on some lights I think I'm next to a light switch." He told me.

I heard a scrapping sound on the floor like a dog walking. The light came on I could see the room better. I could see a new figure in the room, I could only guess that it was Boady. It had to be because Boady said he was going to turn on the lights. But it wasn't, it couldn't be my friend Boady. My friend had changed, the lower half of his body was like a muscular, gray wolf, with a tail and over size paws and rounded claws. His upper body was dragonic covered with silver-black scales, his gray chest had four gold zipper that seemed fused to his body. He flexed his new muscular oversize, clawed hands and long bladed fore arms.

He turned his head towards me his new mouth opened up in shock, silver eyes were widen with surprise. "Dude, look what happened to you!" He had a sleek snout that resembled a snapping turtle a pair of swept back scale covered horns, check ridges and jaw frills.

"Your one to talk," I shot back at him as I point. That's when I noticed that I didn't have hands but hooves and coral pink arm/leg thing. "What the?"

"You look exactly like Princess Mi Amora Cardnzia, Every exact detail? We just ended up in a bad My Little Pony Fan Fic!"

"The Pony on the DVD?" I looked at myself the best I could. Hair, long pink hair with strikes of yellow and purple. Coral pink wings with violet tips and an elongated horn, I ran my new hooves, along the length of my horn and wings. As I did I felt a strange almost, existed, warmth start to come over me.

"Dude, just so you know. In MLPFiM lore wings and horns are sensitive and are used in pleasuring one's self..."

I stop quickly before I any further unexpected thing could happen. "Thanks man. Don't need any embarrassing issues right now." _May be later_. I thought to myself.

"But, I'm thinking if you look like the princess, does that mean?" Boady asked openly as he started to play with his jaw frills.

I raised the bed sheet and looked down at my naughty area. My eyes widen and I shook with a mix of anger and fear as I shouted. "**MY BOYS ARE GONE!"**

Since this was a challenge, I only have only a couple of chapters ready. Please Read and Review and If you have any ideas for the future I'm willing to listen to them and see what I can do.


End file.
